Monster
by Whitewing16
Summary: The land of Hannah there are beasts called Monsters.They are horrid creatures that kill to only see and drink human blood and I Sakura Kinomoto have fallen in love with one of them. Rated mature because of all the killing and insanity.Songfic dia and Meg


**Disclaimer:** Hey everyone it's me again and please don't think badly of me after you read this fic. I don't know where this came from, but I'm not usually into scary stuff like this. Believe me I just wanted to use the song because I like it and I ended up totally making the story extremely scary. I was scared just writing. So I'm sorry, if I all leave you nightmares, I know I'm probably going to have some -_-0

Well this is by Meg and Dia and their song is called _"Monster"_

Also the characters used in this fic are not mine they are _Clamps_

_**~Monster~**_

Creatures, beings that do horrid things, carnivores that tear just to see the red of blood flow, horrible beings.

We call them Monsters

In the land of Hannah, we call them Monsters. Humans, that are part animal, and part being. God's beautiful creations gone wrong.

The people who rule this land are the Kinomoto's. Fujitaka is the king, Nadeshiko is the queen, Touya is the prince, and I, Sakura, is its princess.

We protect the people of our beautiful land by the iron dome that surround the outskirts of our territory…but it always doesn't work.

Some of the smarter monsters come in using the savage techniques they have gain from their transformation. I, myself, still gawk at how they get in.

I've seen it you know…I've seen them.

I have also fallen in love with one of them as well.

"Sakura, dear, please come down. Your father and I must talk to you." My mother shouted. I closed my diary slowly; feeling the brown leather texture of the journals cover. Brown, just like his eyes, but they were more splendid with colors of gold and red.

"Sakura!"

I sighed and slowly made my way down the long stair case. The castle that I was trapped in was always bland gray. Everywhere my eye's land was gray, gray, and gray.

Nothing else.

Step by step I made my way to the grand hall of this boring fortress. Click, clack, click, clack, went the floor beneath my feet. The noise was so infuriating, so the same, so ordinary.

I've heard this noise all my life because I've walked these halls all my life. Never seeing blue, white, green or brown of earth's beauty.

Just gray.

"There you are." Mother exclaimed. She was dressed extravagantly as usual. Her long golden robes flowed to her toes. Her emerald eyes were intensified with the green mascara she used and her black midnight hair was in a hair band that had the mark of our kingdom's symbol.

A red cardinal.

I liked the carnal. It was the only thing that represented color besides dormant gray in this place. Plus I always found it breathtaking when the bird's wings are spread out. Especially in the winter months.

My mother took my arm and hurried into the entrance of the grand halls main doors. When walking into the grand halls the first thing that catches a person eye is the decorative gray stair case. Considering that it lead up to my father's thrown, where the king himself could be seen on glorious occasions, was the main highlight to this boring room.

The rest of the room was just gray marble floors for dancers to sway upon on.

My father was sitting in his royal thrown with my brother beside him. My father and brother were considered handsome people.

My brother was tall and lean. He was always upright, straightforward and serious. He was confident in everything he did. His eyes were a dark brown, almost black if one did not look closely. His brown dark eyes also match the color of his hair, which he gain from out mother.

My father was more relax in many ways. He was a gentle king, yet firm when need be. He had gold brown hair and eyes that are the shade of brown leaves. He is a great ruler and many people respect him for whom and what he is. He loves his subjects.

He despises the Monsters.

"Sakura, there you are, please come this way. I smiled at my loving father and proceed as he instructed. I tried to keep my head held high, just like all princesses should do. I was no exception, but for some reason I felt nervous.

I curtsied and smiled. Like I was taught "Hello father, did you want to see me?" He stroked his chin.

"Sakura, you have been not showing up for dinner or plans that have been schedule for events. I am starting to worry about you." My father said tenderly.

I felt my stomach drop at that moment in time and I knew my face had gone white. I force a smile upon my face though "Father, I'm so sorry for worrying you, but I can assure you I am fine. I have just been doing much research on my lessons because a massive assignment, my private teacher has assign me, is due soon."

It sounded so horrible. Even I knew I was giving false information. My father took the bait though. Hook, line and sinker, bless that man's soul.

"I see no do not apologize. For it is I, who should ask for amends. I am sorry for ruining your research by bringing your presence here. Please go back and finish what you were doing, I will disturb you no more." He kissed my forehead and I curtsied to him again.

Elegantly, I made my way down the stairs, but not before looking at my brother. He was staring cold glares at me. Little darts that stabbed my back, but I held my head high.

I exited out of the room, but not before curtsying to my mother. Silently, I rested my ear against the giant door.

"I do not believe her father." My brother exclaimed.

"Why not?" My father asked confusingly.

"I can see it in her emerald eyes father, she is hiding something under our noses and I think she has been doing it for quite a while now. Years in fact."

"Touya, my child, now you are just talking nonsense. How can our sweet, innocent daughter, hide something from her parents." My mother asked softly.

"Besides," my father laughed, "She cannot lie for her life."

"But she can learn!"

"What are you saying my son?" my father asked suspiciously.

My brother was silent for a time, then he spoke the words, which made fear rock my body. "I think she has had contact with the Monsters."

I ran away as fast as I could from the doors. I did not want to hear my parents reply to his accusation.

Even though my brother was right in his suspicions.

Yes I have had contact with a Monster for years now.

As I have already said, I love that Monster too.

_Flashback_

"_Please do not leave mommy! I do not want the Monsters to get me." I whimpered. My mother only smiled._

"_There will be no pain afflicted upon you my sweet child. The dome protects all of us. Now please, little one, go to bed and stop all this worrying._

_She kissed my head and left my bedroom. _

_It was dark and I was frightened. _

_Suddenly I heard my window open and close. I opened my mouth to scream, but a hand covered it automatically. _

_The hand smell of soil, grass, and pine trees and I shakily looked up at the owner of the filthy thing. _

_A boy, which looked in his teens, had brown messy hair that had wolf ears twitching on the top it. He had a bushy brown tail that was stuck up straight and his bright amber eyes stared down at me, like they were daring me to shout another word. _

_Those eyes were what fascinated me._

_They were amber yes, but there were other colors swirling in them as well. There was a bright yellow and a red, almost maroon, color playing with the amber. It was so beautiful, so brilliant, so alluring._

"_I swear on my grave, if you scream I will have no hesitation to kill you right now, do you understand?" the boy growled. His white teeth glimmered in the moon light. His fangs visible._

_I felt so sick._

_He then let me go, knowing full well I wouldn't scream for mommy. "Why do you not kill me?" I whimpered. _

_The boy only glared at me "You are not worth my time. If I wanted to kill you, I would have done so already."_

_I should have been quiet, I shouldn't have gotten further to wanting to know him, but I was only eight. I was young, and innocent._

"_Then why are you here?" The boy's amber eyes sharpened, he truly did not want to be bothered with me._

"_Listen, would you just shut your trap. The only reason I am here is because I am positive someone had spotted me in your territory." _

"_Why were you there?"_

_He cocked his eyebrow at me "Dinner, what other reason is there?" I shivered and started to cry silently. _

'_He's going to eat me, he's going to eat me, he's going to eat me.' I thought. _

_All the sudden he started petting my hair; a remorseful look in his eyes "Listen, little one, I'm not going to hurt you. Please I just need to stay here for a little while."_

_That surprised me. A monster was being nice to me. I smiled and thought a horrible thought._

'_Maybe not all Monsters are bad.'_

_I was young, and when you are young you are brave. I crawled into the Monster's lap and put my head against his chest. I listened to his heart beat. _

_What shocked me was it was just like a human's heart beat. Bump-bump, bump-bump, bump-bump it went. Slowly, then it sped._

_I scrunched my face with confusion and looked up at him. His amber eyes were in a horrid, confused, stage of shock._

_He cupped my face and petted my soft cheeks. _

_I was not scared._

"_This cannot be," he uttered, "You are a human, how can you be my mate." _

_I was intrigued; I didn't understand what he was talking about._

"_What are you talking about?" I asked._

_The amber, yellow, maroon eye boy sighed "My mate, young one, whenever a Humeanil, or as you name us 'Monsters', touches the one they are destined for, they know it right away," _

_The color of his eye's darkened "This is not good; I cannot have a mere child as my mate. No less a human." _

_I still did not understand what he was saying, but I did understand at least one part. I was no child._

"_I am no child, besides, you are young yourself you know. How old are you anyway?" _

_The boy sighed once more "I am fourteen and you?"_

_I smiled proudly "Eight."_

"_Eight!"_

"_Eight!" I said with the utmost pride._

_The boy put his hand in his unruly brown curls. He was frustrated, with the predicament he was, but I still didn't understand why._

"_I see." He examined me and I saw his eyes roamed everywhere. From my honey brown curls, to my pink little sleeping boots on my toes._

_He shook his head and smirked "You are young, but I have to admit you are pretty."_

_I blushed and he laughed softly. "But you are still far too young, and I just can't take you away with me." _

_He scrunched his face with thought "Plus you are human." _

_He sighed and put his forehead on mine. It felt so hot in the room, but I still did not understand. "So until, you can love me, I will wait…will you love me? That's all I ask for."_

_**His little whispers.  
Love Me. Love Me.  
That's all I ask for.  
Love Me. Love Me.**_

_In that same instant though, his eyes sharpened again, and he got off the bed and pounded the wall. _

_I was shivering again. He was going to hurt me; he was going to eat me. I put my little hand on my head._

_I opened one eye and looked at his close fist that still held its position in the damaged wall._

_It seemed so tiny. _

_He whispered something softly, that my ears caught._

"_Huma-Monsters cannot feel anything, nothing close to passion. I wonder what it is like to feel something."_

_**He battered his tiny fists to feel something.  
Wondered what it's like to touch and feel something.**_

_I pitied him, and decided to make him my friend. "What is your name?"_

_The boy stared at me and for some odd reason, his cheeks turn red. "Syaoran, your name?"_

_I grinned and chirped "Sakura."_

_End of Flashback_

I thought of the memory with distain. What did he mean he could not feel any type of emotion. I have seen with my own eye's his love for me. He loves me. There is no doubt in my mind.

I hurried back to my room, while cursing the color gray.

Finally, I arrived at the door that was mine. I opened it with the utmost care, so it would not make a squeak because I knew he was near.

I glanced at my window. The creature was staring through it. His amber eyes daring me to open it, like so many other time before. Was I brave enough to slide the shutter open again. Maybe I shouldn't do it.

Then again, maybe I shouldn't love the monster either.

But I did.

_**Monster.  
How should I feel?  
Creatures lie here.  
Looking through the window...**_

I approached the window and opened it, letting him have entrance to my domain. His furry ears were twitched and so was his tail. He was listening for my parents. Making sure they were not near.

Syaoran plopped on my bed and patted where I should sit. I obeyed with no fear. It seems I am still quite young.

"Hello, love." He stroked my honey brown hair. I smiled and put my cheek in his hand. I could not resist. His eyes always dragged me in.

"Hello, love, may I ask why you are here. You usually do not come today." He chuckled and put me into his lap. He was so strong, so muscular. I started rubbing his chest. He had a nice build too. Syaoran seemed to not mind either. It actually looked like he was enjoying my touch.

"Sakura, you are always to the point aren't you? Well, if you must know. I've decided to take you today." His words froze me.

I looked up to the amber eyes tinted with maroon and gold. That eye's held so much want and need. "You are going to make me a Monster?" I croaked. He smirked and nodded. His arms wound around me tighter as if he knew I was thinking plots of escaping.

I fought under his grip, but his arms caged me in more. I opened my mouth to shout, but he covered it just in time.

He bound my legs and arms with ropes, which I knew were going to bruise. I felt hot tears sting my eyes, he was going to break everything of me. Maybe even my virginity.

I fought though. I wriggled in all sorts of directions and he struggled to keep me in place by moving me closer towards him. He turned me over and so that he was above me.

Then he stared into my eyes. The amber, gold, and maroon danced so happily with one another. It looked so peaceful and I felt so calm by just gazing at the colors. I had finally become his prey. I was weaker than him and we both knew it.

I am stupid for loving him.

Carefully he picked me up bridal style and moved swiftly towards my window. I didn't know what happen next.

All I knew was that he stole me.

_**That night he caged her.  
Bruised and broke her.  
He struggled closer.  
Then he stole her.**_

I woke up to be greeted with the surroundings of a dark cave. Syaoran was holding me and we were close. His amber eyes were wide open.

"Am I a Monster?" I asked with a surprisingly calm voice. Syaoran smirked and shook his head.

"No, you must to be awake to do that." He smirked. God how I hated myself, that I his smirk so much.

He slowly got up and sat down near the entrance. Like a true wolf. I looked at my ankles and wrists and found violet marks all over them from the bounds of rope he put me in.

"You know," Syaoran sighed, "I love you."

I stayed silent and listened to his soothing voice. As I have said before, I knew he loved me. He was a monster that did feel passion.

"I know."

"How can I love Sakura, I am a Huma-Monster. I'm not supposed to feel this way." He did not gaze at me when he spoke that.

Instead he stared at a carnal spreading out his red wings.

"All I am supposed to feel is hatred." He whimpered. I did not understand that. Why must a monster feel the need for hate and blood all the time.

"Why must you crave hate?" I asked. He cocked his head towards me. His ears twitching, his amber gone a dark brown transfix at me.

"Sakura, that is how we turn into these horrible creatures, hate and blood. The reason why I turned into a creature was because I hated my family." He growled.

Carefully, he approached me, like I was some sort of meat he was hunting.

"But everyone hates." I said innocently.

"Yes, but everyone ignores what they hate my love, or they learn to live with it. Though if one might examine what they despise, one truly is a Monster for doing that."

"So you have held hate for your family for a long time?"

The creature before me just nodded like it was most natural thing in the world. He started chuckling "You know, people can hate the most serious things, like me, or just a little thing like a type of food, but again, they learn to live with it."

Then his eyes soften. It was so rare to see him soften. He was always so protective of himself, never wanting people to know his true emotions. He was cold and lonely. Just like the animal he was. A wolf.

"Sakura," he took my hand, "You realize I cannot turn back into a human."

A silent pain ran through my heart, I knew what was coming next.

"But you can become a Monster…You know, I did not want you to become a Monster either my love. Though, I finally realize that our nightmares are my dreams." His gazed flickered away from mine.

He had hurt me when he said that.

_**Violet wrists and then her ankles.  
Silent Pain.  
Then he slowly saw their nightmares were his dreams.**_

We were quiet for a couple of minutes then I broke it "So you were lying when you said you would make me a Monster?"

He smirked, "Yah, I just wanted to see you. Plus I said before, I cannot do it."

I was sixteen, he was twenty-two and he was supposed to be the mature one. I put myself in his lap and smelled the dirt and pine from his skin.

"You will need to take me back love, or my parents will start worrying, considering it is morning isn't it?" I giggled. Syaoran groaned and shook his head no. He was so stubborn sometimes.

"Please." I whispered in his ear. Syaoran growled, but stood up holding me. We were going back to my gray prison. Gracefully she swirled around the trees in his stride. It was like he was dancing in a rhythm he could only hear. I was intrigued he could move so fast, and not hit one tree or make any noise at all.

"Do you love me Sakura?" he asked suddenly. I avoided his gaze. Should I love him. I know I do love him and he knows it too. He just wants me to speak those words so he can listen to them, but if I tell him a care for him, I am forever bind to this creature.

"You should know that love." I closed my eyes. 'Please do not say it, please do not say it, please do no-'

"Yes Sakura I do know, but I would like to hear it." He said calmly. I cursed his name. He probably knew I would be tied to him if I said those words.

"I-I-"

Suddenly an arrow shot through the trees and hit Syaoran shoulders. He yelped like a wounded puppy and fiercely snarled looking for his attacker. He raised his head and sniff the air.

"Come out." He shouted. "I know you are there hunter. I smell your fear, I smell your blood." I shivered. God, could he smell mine.

After a couple of moments, a lean man walked out of the bushes. He had a confident stride as he walked towards us. His dark brown eyes glared fiercely at Syaoran.

I gulped when I realized who strode with such confidence.

"Let go of my sister you foul beast." My brother shouted. Syaoran clutch around me became stronger. I was fidgeting so much with fear. I had a horrid feeling this was going to end in the worst of situations.

"Let her down!" Syaoran finally obeyed my brother's wishes and I ran towards him. I could not stop shaking. It was like I could smell the air of death already.

"Please brother do not hurt him. He means no harm." I begged.

"What? No harm. Preposterous. It seems the monster has brainwashed you." Touya said. God, how I disliked his arrogant attitude. It was like he thought he had eternal life or something. He should have been afraid of Syaoran, but instead put away his bow and unsheathe his sword.

"Touya, please do no-"But my brother just pushed me aside and walked toward the beast I loved.

"How dare you put your filthy mitts on my brother, and for that Monster you shall die." He pointed the sword at Syaoran.

Syaoran was expressionless. He scratched his head a little and his ears began to twitch.

"Listen," Syaoran said, "I do not care if your Sakura's brother I will have no hesitation to kill. I suggest you just take your sister and head back to your home."

My brother was arrogant. "I see, you are chicken."

"No it's no-"

Touya dashed over to Syaoran and plunged the sword into his side. I screamed as he fell to the hard, cold ground. Touya smirked and started back towards me.

I stared at Syaoran as he got up slowly. His body was trembling in rage and he kept clenching and unclenching his fist. His breathing was uneven, haggard. His ears kept twitching and his tail was straight and prickled. He bent down and he brought up his hands.

His fingers started to become sharper and they made a sickly cracking sound as they did.

_**Monster.**_

At that noise Touya turned around; half way where I was. He had not even taken the time to see if he had truly killed his opponent and for that awful mistake he would pay a great deal, which was his life.

I felt a terrible ache in my stomach.

My brother and I were frozen as we saw the creature lift his head. Syaoran, was not Syaoran anymore.

He was a Monster.

The amber, in his eyes, were placed with a savage red and his black round pupils were now slits. He started to growl and his white fangs were sharper than before.

He walked towards us, he could not see, he could not think. He could only think of my brother's blood,

My blood.

_**How should I feel?**_

Before my brother had any time to react it was already too late. Syaoran leaped at him. I saw my brother shredded to pieces.

White teen sank into tan flesh and blood skewed everywhere. The monster tour his limbs off and drank the sweet nectar of dark red. My brother screamed, but Syaoran only laughed with delight and tour off his head.

_**Creatures lie here.**_

My brother was dead and any sensible person would have stopped, but Syaoran was no person.

He was a Monster.

He tore the dead body into tiny little pieces and as he did so blood splashed everywhere on him. When the body was finally shredded and could not be ripped any more, the beast dipped his hand in the sea of blood and licked his fingertips.

The whole forest must have reacted of death and blood, fear and insanity, human and monster, but that not what sickened me.

That was not what shaken me.

The death of my brother, who was nothing scared me, but what frightened me was Syaoran himself.

The Monster had my brother's blood everywhere on him. He looked like any other animal not in control of itself and more. Did I truly want to become this?

He looked at me and I could tell his red eyes still held hunger.

_**Looking through the windows.**_

He got up and started to approach me and a horrible crazed grin came upon his features.

I started backing away. He stopped though and held out his hand.

"Join us Sakura, become one of us."

I heard rustling everywhere from the trees. I saw all the Monsters eyes of blacks, purples, reds, oranges, yellows and dark blues. They snarled and laughed insanely and Syaoran started to slowly approach me again with his hand still raised.

He and the rest of the creatures kept saying "Join us Sakura, become one of us."

I shrieked and fled. It was morning, it was supposed to be light out, but it was dark and cloudy and as I scurried through the woods, I kept hearing them say in their alluring voices.

"Join us Sakura, become one of us."

_**I will.  
Hear their voices.**_

"NO! NO! STOP, GO AWAY, LEAVE ME ALONE!" I covered my ears and continued blindly through the woods.

Twigs kept scratching my arms and rocks made me stumble. They constantly were repeating and saying the nasty words.

"PLEASE, STOP" I laughed hysterically. Finally I tripped over a stone, fell, and became unconscious.

__I woke with a start and quickly looked around.

Was it all just a dream?

Everywhere I look I saw the gray walls of my room. I glared at them thinking that they gave me the horrible nightmare.

"Great, you're finally awake." My mother said in the door way. She rushed towards me and put her arms around my neck. She started crying.

"Oh, Sakura, sweetie, thank the lord you are all right. Thank goodness I didn't lose you too." She stammered.

I felt my eye twitch, so it wasn't a dream?

"It wasn't a dream Sakura." My father said. I smiled at him. It seemed he had read my thoughts.

"Touya is dead." My father said as he looked away. My mother gave a desperate cry of longing. I felt hot tears sting my eyes.

Then my father turned his head back towards me and his gaze sharpen "Where were you Sakura? Why were you out of the castle, and in all in places the forest."

I felt horribly cold all the sudden. Memories of Syaoran crazed and Touya's death washed over me.

Whose side was I on?

My parents waited patiently for my answer, but I could not speak. My throat felt so dry. Without answering the question, I quickly dashed out of the door and started my way down the stairs.

"Hey! Come back!" My father shouted, but I ignored him.

I ran all the way to the grand entrance hall and as I opened the doors, once again I was greeted again by the stony gray walls.

Gray

I hate gray.

I desperately looked around for a different color. Anything, it could be black for all I cared, just not gray.

Look to the left: gray

Look to the right: gray

Look behind: gray

Look straight: gray

I started to scream.

I hate gray, I hate gray, I hate gray, I hate gray, I hate gray, I hate gray, I hate gray, I hate GRAY!

I examined the gray wall and felt my hate for it. I had finally shattered and let the hate and rage for the disgusting color flow through me.

_**I'm a glass child.**_

'Gray shouldn't even exist' I thought.

Then I suddenly thought of the carnal. Its red beautiful wings, and how I desired them. How I would use those wings to fly away from this gray sickening place.

I heard something cracking in my back, but I couldn't feel the pain at all. I only thought of my hatred for gray. My hatred for this place I was always locked in. My hatred that I couldn't have freedom I desired.

I felt a searing pain behind me again and heard the sound of more shattering. I finally looked behind me and discovered two long bones jutting out of my back.

I saw the more bones and ligament forming. The skin on my back started to form around the base of the bone and descend upward to the farther end of it. I screamed in agony. There was so much pain.

What was I becoming?

I closed my eyes then opened them, and finally, I didn't see gray anymore.

What I saw festinated me like the time with Syaoran's eyes. My vision held the shades of emerald green, bright red, and most of all icy blue. It was so splendid to look at, that I forgot the pain completely in my back.

They all swirled and combined with one another. It was so lovely to examine, though all good things must come to an end. My eye sight finally started to clear up and once again gray, the putrid color, dominated my vision once more.

I scowled. Really, I truly do hate that color.

I stared at the floor angrily and then I glimpse some red object. It was a bright red feather. I picked it up and smiled. At least there was one thing in this room, beside gray, that was beautiful.

Then I remembered my back and looked behind me and gasped. Two beautiful red carnal wings were sticking out of my back. I gawked at their beauty and oddly enough, I had the sense that I could actually move them because they were a part of me.

So I brought my right wing done and started petting the feathers. They were so soft and brilliant.

I smiled and ran out of the room and went to the wash room a hall down. I just had to see what they looked like through a mirror. I felt so blessed.

I opened and closed the door in a rush. I spun around in front of the mirror admiring my red wings.

I was stunning.

My red wings cascaded around my shoulders in a glamorous display and to my surprise my honey brown hair was tinted with red at the end of the tips to match them. I laughed with delight. I looked to pretty.

My breathing hitched when I looked at my eyes though. A horror flooded through my veins and I felt my heart quicken.

Syaoran's words ran through my mind….

"_You know, people can hate the most serious things, like me, or just a little thing like a type of food, but again, they learn to live with it." _

My eye's still had green in them, but to my utter surprise a blue and red know tinted it. Instead of my eye's being pure emerald green, they looked more turquoise tinted with red. They reminded me of an animal.

Of a Monster.

I was a Monster. I had turned into one.

I started to feel myself sweat. I slowly opened my lips to see my teeth and sure enough, my fangs were a little bit sharper then they should have been. I looked at my hands, and to my relief they were not sharp.

I felt a stab of guilt. I would have to leave the castle. I was a regret my parents would have to feel and my people as well who lived in Hannah.

_**I am Hannah's regrets.**_

I walked out of the wash room ashamed of what I had become. I heard my stomach growl, it had been a while since I had eaten.

"Sakura!" I heard my mother yell.

"Sa-"My mother gasped at my appearance. Then I saw my father rush in after her

"What was with-"My father gasped as well.

They started to back away from me.

"Sakura, why?" My mother asked.

_**Monster.  
How should I feel?**_

I licked my lips. I could smell their blood. It was probably the most delicious thing I have ever smelled in my entire life. The scent was better than the aroma's of the extravagant dinners that had been set for me my entire life.

I needed to taste it.

I started to feel myself twitch all over. I would go insane if I couldn't have the tinniest of licks. I started to walk towards them. My tongue was on fire with desire.

My vision started to become redder and I could see the blood flowing through their body. It looked so helpless trapped inside each vein that coursed through their fragile being.

I licked my lips and heard my fangs extend. My nails cracked too, but I didn't care.

All I cared was freeing and drinking that blood.

I examined my parent's frightened faces and saw their blood speed up. It was just begging me to release it, and let my taste buds sip the sweet nectar.

I felt myself smile, it looked so delicious.

_**Turn the sheets down.  
Murder ears with pillow lace.**_

I jumped towards them and I my parents screamed. I moved my wings around my victims so that no one else could try to steal what I was about to enjoy.

I used my claws and dug into my father's heart. I jerked my hand out and saw the blood come with it.

It was the most gorgeous thing I ever saw.

My mother shrieked and tried to escape, but I pulled her back with ease and took out her own heart.

Now since they were dead, I could enjoy the feast.

I sunk my fangs into my mother's neck and started sucking the blood that started flowing slower. I was not satisfied though with just sucking, I wanted to see it as well.

So I tore her limbs apart and watch all the blood flow out. I did the same with my father.

I put my hand in their blood and licked at the wondrous dark red. I took my father's body and dug my teeth into his neck to try to get more blood out of him.

I loved the feeling of the blood soaking my clothes, seeping into the fibers and it felt wonderful on my skin as well, it was so warm.

Finally I was satisfied and my vision began to go back to what it was. I stared in horror of what I had done. I had killed my parents, and in the most gruesome of ways.

I collapsed and cried in guilt. Why did I kill my own parents? What drove me to do it?

'The blood', I thought, 'the blood.'

Slowly I stood up and looked around at the gray walls again. It was their fault, they made me into this, and they would regret their doing.

I laughed hysterically and glanced at my parents. I would need to dispose of their bodies first though.

I picked up all the limbs and headed for the bathroom of the second floor of the castle. I went into my parent's bathroom and put all the body parts in the tub. Then swiftly I headed to the oil room.

The oil room was used to keep the castle warm on cold winter days, so I was sure it would have what I wanted. I entered the room and smiled when I found what I was searching for.

I took the bottle of kerosene and a lamp that still was a light from a flame. I ran back up stairs and put the contents of my materials down on the tile floor.

I looked outside and realized, it had already turned night. Just how long was I sucking my parent's blood?

I saw glow flies buzzing around outside and grinned. It was the time of season when they did come out.

I then remembered my task and started pouring the kerosene in the tub that held my parents.

I took the lamp and unscrewed the top. I stared at the flame for a little bit, and then tossed it into the bath tub.

_**There's bath tubs. **_  
_** Full of glow flies. **_  
_** Bathe in kerosene.**_

The flames shot up right away when fire met its loyal friend oil. I watch as the rest of my parents flesh disintegrated and gazed at the flames that licked the air. I slowly made my way out and shut the door.

I walked to the window of my parent's room and flew out.

Besides the taste of blood, flying was the most incredible thing I had ever experience. I was on top of the world, seeing everyone under me finally. It was amazing.

Finally I was free.

I perched myself on a hill and watch the place I despise burn in flames. After there was nothing left, I went in search for my love.

I smiled as I found the cave he brought me too. He was outside of it, looking up at me in amazement.

It seemed he knew about my transformation and was waiting for me.

I landed on the ground and hugged him; he kissed my forehead. I giggled and put my lips on his. I wrapped my arms around him and made my wings surround us.

The only reason we broke apart was that we needed air.

Then Syaoran smiled sadly at me.

"The words Monster are tattooed in my veins from others Sakura, and they will soon be stitched in you as well. Are you ready for that?" he stroked my cheek.

"As long as you're with me love, I will be fine." I said, putting my cheek in his hand.

Then we kissed again.

_**Their words tattoed in his veins.**_

_**Yeah**_

**Disclaimer:** That's it everyone, I hope you all enjoy it and I hope I didn't frighten you all too much. Please leave me any tips if you have any

Thank you XD


End file.
